I will always love you
by Eliza381b
Summary: Zbiór miniaturek o Belli i Jacobie. Teksty piosenek użytych do tekstów nie należą do mnie, są własnością piosenkarzy, którzy w oryginale te piosenki wykonywali!
1. I will always love you

Siedzieliśmy w moim garażu pijąc colę. Gadaliśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Kiedy jednak zabrakło tematu i zapadła niezręczna cisza, Bella włączyła radio. Gdy z odbiornika popłynęły pierwsze słowa, zakląłem w myślach. Nie mogła trafić gorzej.

If I should stay  
>I would only be in your way<br>So I'll go but I know  
>I'll think of you<br>Every step of the way

Ta piosenka tak cholernie pasowała do mojej sytuacji… Wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę, tylko zawadzam. Sprawiam jej ból i zachowuję się, jak jakiś pieprzony masochista. Musiałem patrzyć, jak on ją całuje… Boże, to było obrzydliwe! Nie chciałem o tym myśleć, a szczególnie nie tam, nie przy niej.

And I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>You my darling you mmm

I wtedy zrobiłem coś, co w zaskoczyło zarówno Bellę, jak i mnie. Wstałem i chwytając ją za rękę, pociągnąłem do tańca. Objąłem jej smukłą talię. Patrzyłem w jej piękne, oczy barwy czekolady. Powoli się obracaliśmy.

Bittersweet memories  
>That is all I'm taking with me<br>So goodbye, please don't cry  
>We both know I'm not what you, you need<p>

And I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

And I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

- Zawsze będę cię kochać…-Wyszeptałem jej do ucha. Na twarzy Belli zobaczyłem głęboki szok. Aż miałem ochotę się roześmiać. Przecież musiała wiedzieć, jak bardzo ją kocham. To było widać, do cholery! Próbowała mnie odepchnąć, ale ja przycisnąłem ją do siebie. Chciałem się nią nacieszyć. Wiedziałem, że taka okazja już się nie powtórzy. Ta wredna pijawka z pewnością zabroni Belli spotykania się ze mną sam na sam. Myśli, że jestem jego konkurentem. No i dobrze, będę o nią walczył do końca. Zawsze. W końcu musiała wybrać mnie. Byłem dla niej stworzony. Moje serce wciąż biło. I, tak… biło tylko dla niej.

I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have<br>All you've dreamed of  
>And I wish for you joy<br>And happiness  
>But above all this, I wish you love<p>

Bella wyplątała się z moich objęć. Stała przede mną cała czerwona. Była wściekła.

- Jake, to nie ma sensu. Sam zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę!- Krzyknęła wyłączając radio.

- Z czego? Nie wiem o czym mówisz.- Mruknąłem zbliżając się do niej powili. Gdzieś w głębi czułem, że to co chcę zrobić jest głupie i przysporzy mi jeszcze więcej cierpienia, ale mimo wszystko zrobiłem to. Ująłem delikatnie jej podbródek i pocałowałem ją. Ten pocałunek w rzeczywistości trwał parę sekund, ale dla mnie równie dobrze mógł być to tydzień, czy miesiąc. Jej usta były takie miękkie i tak słodko smakowały…

- Jakob! Puść mnie natychmiast!- Wrzasnęła odrywając się ode mnie. Zrobiłem to co kazała. Opuściłem ręce i wpatrując się we własne buty mruknąłem:

- Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedziała…

- Po co…? Jakim prawem to zrobiłeś…? Jak mogłeś…?- Wyrzucała z siebie strzępki zdań płaczliwym, niemalże histerycznym głosem.- Myślałam, że wreszcie zrozumiałeś! Kocham Edwarda i tylko jego! Czemu musisz ranić nas oboje wmawiając sobie, że wybiorę ciebie? - Krzyknęła i szlochając wybiegła z garażu.

Czułem się okropnie. Nie dość, że zraniłem ją tym, co dla mnie było najpiękniejszym zdarzeniem w życiu, to jeszcze nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że będę o nią walczył. Mimo jej słów, byłem pewien, że w końcu, to ja wygram. Przecież nie mogła woleć tego gościa wyciosanego z marmuru, który teoretycznie już nie żył!

Wybiegłem w deszcz. Bella biegła, ale dogonienie jej nie zajęło mi dużo czasu. Gdy mnie zobaczyła zwolniła do marszu i powiedziała ostrym tonem:

- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Bells, porozmawiajmy.- Poprosiłem cicho.

- Nie!

Przez chwilę szliśmy w ciszy.

- Nie chcę cię ranić.- Szepnęła drżącym głosem.- Będzie lepiej, jeśli zadowolisz się przyjaźnią.

- Nie, Bello. Nie rozumiesz. Kocham cię tysiąc razy bardziej, niż ta pijawka. On chce tylko wyssać z ciebie krew, nie rozumiesz tego?- Jak mogła być aż tak zaślepiona? Przecież jego zamiary były jasne. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

- W ogóle go nie znasz!- Krzyknęła.- Nawet nie mów takich bzdur! On mnie kocha i ja kocham jego. I w tym układzie nic się nie zmieni. N i c.- Podkreśliła.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, jak doszliśmy do granicy. Oczywiście Pan Wampir już na nią czekał opierając się nonszalancko o bok swojego błyszczącego, nowoczesnego auta. Gdy tylko ja zatrzymałem się idealnie przed granicą, a Bella ją przekroczyła, Edward przyciągnął ją do siebie i długo całował. Zamknąłem oczy. Nie chciałem, n i e m o g ł e m na to patrzyć. Założyłbym się o sto dolców, że drań zrobił to specjalnie. Pewnie już wyczytał z moich myśli, co się działo i chciał mi pokazać kto tu rządzi…

Gdy usłyszałem cichy pomruk włączanego silnika, otworzyłem oczy.

- Do zobaczenia, Jake…- Szepnęła Bella zanim zamknęła drzwiczki. W jej oczach błysnęły łzy. Zanim zdążyłem zrobić cokolwiek, jej chłopak odjechał z piskiem opon.

Stałem samotnie pośrodku drogi. Czułem jak narasta we mnie frustracja. Próbowałem się pocieszać, że mimo tego co zaszło, Bella wciąż chciała się ze mną spotykać. Ale to nic nie zmieniało. Ręce mi się trzęsły. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później to się stanie, więc nie protestowałem. Moim ciałem wstrząsały coraz silniejsze dreszcze. I w końcu… tak, przeobraziłem się w wilka. Na szczęście nie wyczułem żadnego innego członka watahy. Biegłem przez las. Starałem się zapomnieć. Nie myśleć. Nic nie czuć. A jednak…

And I will always love you  
>I will always love you.<p>

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.  
>I, I will always love you<br>You, my darling you  
>I'll always, I'll always love you<p> 


	2. Anioł, każde moje marzenie, świat

_Kocham ją. I mam zamiar kochać ją już zawsze. Chcę zamiar pozostać wilkołakiem tak długo, jak ona będzie żyła. No, może nie do końca „żyła", bo teoretycznie będzie martwa, jej serce stanie… Ale to mi nie przeszkadzało._

_Tak, wiem, że mówiłem co innego. Wiem, że kiedy powiedziała mi o tym po raz pierwszy (i jeszcze długo potem) nie zamierzałem utrzymywać z nią kontaktów, gdy stanie się…TYM._

_Mimo, że przyjąłem ten fakt do świadomości już jakiś czas temu, nadal trudno mi wypowiadać to obrzydliwe słowo. Ale w końcu to nie moja wina, tak zarządziła matka natura, to przeznaczenie. Wampiry i wilkołaki się nienawidzą. Walczą ze sobą. Jedno stara się całkowicie wyeliminować drugie. Ja tak uważam. A przynajmniej uważałem tak, dopóki Belli nie odwaliło i nie postanowiła zostać… dobra, uda mi się, dam radę to powiedzieć… WAMPIREM. Tak, to przez nią (a może dzięki niej) mój światopogląd wykonał zwrot o 180 stopni. Wywaliła moje życie do góry nogami. Mógłbym dla niej zrobić wszystko. WSZYSTKO, nie tak jak jej kochany Edzio, który (Boże, ale z niego palant) nie ma na tyle odwagi, żeby się z nią przespać. No błagam! Nie dziwię, że Belli tak na mózg pada. Nie, żebym ja chciał się z nim przespać… Dobra, to zabrzmiało dziwnie… W każdym razie, ja zrobiłbym dla tej panienki wszystko, czego by sobie zażyczyła. A takie żądania, jakie stawia swemu (o zgrozo) lubemu, spełniłbym w mig i z największą przyjemnością. Tyle, że (cholera, jak to możliwe?) ona tego nie chce. Albo na razie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że to JA, a nie to martwe COŚ, jestem wszystkim, czego potrzebuje i pragnie._

_Przeczytałem to wszystko od początku i stwierdzam oficjalnie: jakbym się nie starał być zimnym, pysznym (w każdym sensie) draniem, i tak nadal będę cholernym romantykiem zapatrzonym w Bellę. Idiotą pozbawionym przyszłości przez jedną dziewczynę. Nie, nie dziewczynę… Bella to anioł… To każde moje marzenie… To świat… To…_

_No, widzicie. Efekt mojego zakochania prezentuję powyżej. Kończę na dzisiaj, bo zaraz rozpłaczę się, jakbym był tym powalonym Edziem z jego umiłowanie do sentymentów i miłosnych gatek…_


	3. Biegnąc

Zapomnieć. Biec. Nie myśleć.

Powtarzałem te trzy słowa niczym mantrę. Wyznaczały one rytm moich kroków i oddechu. Chciałem zapomnieć. Musiałem biec. Nie miałem ochoty myśleć.

Zapomnieć. Biec. Nie myśleć.

Mimo usilnych starań, nie potrafiłem zapomnieć. Nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. Jedyne, co mi wychodziło, to bieg. W końcu byłem wilkołakiem- nie męczyłem się tak łatwo. Mogłem biec praktycznie w nieskończoność.

Cholera. Jak to możliwe? Przez jedną dziewczynę zachowywałem się jak wariat. Nie potrafiłem się uspokoić. Wszyscy widzieli, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Wiedziałem o tym. Ale co mogłem poradzić? Przez tę jedną dziewczynę, cały mój świat stanął do góry nogami. Przez jedną dziewczynę, którą kochałem nad życie. Przez jedną dziewczynę, która kochała innego.

Dziś znów miał zamiar spędzić noc w jej pokoju. Jak zawsze. Co wieczór wślizgiwał się przez jej okno wykorzystując swoje wampirze umiejętności. Widziałem to. Żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy z tego, że te noce nie są wyłączną tajemnicą ich dwojga. Nie mieli pojęcia, że pod oknem tej pięknej dziewczyny wystawał szaleńczo w niej zakochany Indianin, pod postacią wilka, idealnie wtapiający się w tło nocy. Ale ja wszystko widziałem. Wszystko. To bolało. Bardzo bolało.

Nie! Mentalnie wymierzyłem sobie samemu policzek. Nie wolno ci o tym myśleć! Trzeba zapomnieć!

Zapomnieć. Biec. Nie myśleć.

Parę razy odetchnąłem głębiej. Pomogło. Zdołałem wyrzucić obraz wspaniałej brunetki z głowy. Wiedziałem, że nie na długo. Ale musiałem…

Zapomnieć. Biec. Nie myśleć.


End file.
